heathfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Santura
Jacyen Ryan Santura (Jay) (b. in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia on January 28th, 1995) is an Australian teenager that attended Heath elementary, Heath middle school, and Heath High School. He was engaged to Ariana Kenya, a classmate of his who graduated a year before him. He was bestfriends with Justin Castillo, and Daxton Senior. Anybody who watched him grow up would see that he is the definition of maverick. He has never changed his ways, and never will. He graduated in Summer 2013, after being held back once to obtain more credits. Character History Season 1 Jay made his debut in Pilot as a 2nd grader in Heath Elementary School. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 In New Beginnings (1), he returned to Heath High School, once again, as a 12th grade student. Everyone was shocked to find out he was held back, since he was not seen in summer school. He walked into his homeroom class to see Daxton sitting in the back. Jay was brought from a sad left behind vibe to a ecstatic and excited vibe. Death In Started From The Bottom (2), he was playing basketball in the Heath basketball court, when he hears people screaming from a short distance. Suddenly everything gets quiet, and all the players stop moving. He turns around to see Chris Compton pointing a gun at his body. Jay, scared for his life, decided to try to run, and Chris fired the gun, only for it to hit Daxton in the leg. Everybody ran out of the area, including Jay. The school evacuated and many people arrived on the scene. Newsreporters, ambulences, fire fighters, and police officers. Meanwhile Jay had ran back into Heath, and was hiding in a classroom. Chris walked into the classroom slowly, and demanded that Jay empty his pockets, and take off his sneakers. After Chris put the stuff under a desk, he shot Jay in the stomach. Jay collapsed, and a police officer tackled Chris. In Crimewave, many people visited his hospital room. But after everyone left, Daxton, who was in a wheelchair, went over to Jay's bed and told him off thinking he was dead. Jay, who was secretly awake, heard every devastating word from who was his bestfriend. After Daxton left the hospital room, Jay's heart rate monitor made a flatline beep sound. It was official, Jay was dead. Trivia *Jay was the most popular student to ever attend Heath after the turn of the century. The second being Jj Castillo. Relationships Main Article: Jay-Ellie Relationship Main Article: Jay-Ariana Relationship *Ariana Kenya **Startup: Jay and Ariana were introduced through Lance, who dated Ariana first. Ariana and Jay have had many arguements, but managed to never breakup, and got married as soon as they graduated. Quotes *"I am Jay. The 10th letter in the alphabet. Like Jay-z, but I'm not black. I'm an australian, also known as a pretty white boy. But I ain't no boy. I'm a man. I am a white man. A white man who won't let belittling of himself because of his race fly. I can dress 10 times better then all of you. I know more about the lives you think that your about then you will ever know. And better yet, without my ancestors, and my race living here, half of you would still be poor, laying in the middle of a jungle in your own country." *"Can you speak english? I consider it rude when people speak spanish in front of me to put me behind in the conversation. We all know you can speak spanish, if you want to use it so bad, go back to your own country."